What Happens In Russia
by emilyjacobson25
Summary: Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity make their way back to Moscow after Roy is injected with the Mirakuru serum. They have a plan to talk to a scientist about the serum and hopefully get a cure. Their plan goes differently, and so does Oliver's. He planned on staying away from people he could really care about. But is that about to change?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have to go?" Thea asked Oliver as he carried his suitcase down the staircase of their house.

"Yes, Thea. I'm sorry but it's business."

Diggle, Felicity, and him were going to Russia...Again. But this time it was to track down a lead they had on the creator of the Mirakuru serum. If they could find who created it, they might be able to find a way to reverse it. To help Roy. But Oliver wasn't going to tell Thea this.

"It's only for a few days, anyway," he explained, setting his suitcase down by the front door.

Just then Diggle opened the door. "Time to go Oliver," he announced.

Oliver nodded and looked back to Thea. "I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Roy."

This trip was extremely necessary, Oliver had decided. Roy had come to him a few nights ago explaining how he had almost hurt Thea. He couldn't control his anger, and Oliver didn't know how to help him. Their only hope was to reverse the serum, or cure him.

He hugged his sister then went out the door with Diggle. "The jet is ready. We'll be in Moscow in no time," Diggle said.

Oliver looked out the window as they drove to the airport. He hoped this trip wouldn't have many problems. But did the Arrow ever do things easily?

When they arrived at the airport where Queen Consalidated's private jet was, they found Felicity arguing with the security guard who was holding one of her luggage trunks.

"What's the problem?" Oliver asked.

"There is something in here that alerted the scanner," the gaurd said. "I can't let it go on the plane."

Oliver took a twenty dollar bill out and slid it in the man's hand. "I'm sure it won't be a problem."

The guard nodded and walked away. "What's in there anyway," Diggle wondered.

"A certain hero's special software that may or may not cause malfunctions in security when necessary," Felicity muttereed as she lugged it up the ramp of the jet.

Oliver chuckled to himself and followed her up. Once the jet was in the air, they began to discuss the plan for Moscow.

"There is an auction tomorrow night at the hotel we are booked at, thanks to Felicity," Diggle explained. "There, Victor Sukov, who is a wealthy scientist, will be trading art with one of his colleagues. Felicity dug up some dirt on him and found that he has been involved with terrorist groups and the Russian mob."

"Right," Felicity nodded, "so tomorrow, we have to catch him while he is trading the art with his colleague. They both worked together seven years ago in a lab that was," she put up qoutations with her fingers, "qoute: Shut down for health purposes. But what actually happened was too many people who owed the Russian mob were disappearing into the facility. I did some research and found that months after the lab was shut down, the bodies of the disappeared were found off the coast of Japan. Their blood work was abnormal and after more digging, I discovered that they had Mirakuru in their system."

"There is one small problem though," Digg cut in. "We can't have people knowing Oliver Queen is in Russia at the same time as the arrow, just in case you are spotted. So Felicity made fake I.D.s for us."

Oliver leaned forward. They were sitting across from eachother in large, luxurious chairs. "Ok, so the plan is that we attend the auction, the Arrow interrogates the scientists, and hopefully they will have a way to cure the Mirakuru." He looked at Felicity and Diggle for confirmation.

They both nodded. Felicity held up her finger. "If they don't have it, how long do we have to stay in Russia? Because I didn't pack that many outfits."

Oliver leaned back and smiled. Then the stewardess came out to offer them drinks. "I'll have a scotch," he said.

Digg asked for one too. Felicity smiled and asked for red wine. When they both looked at her, she shrugged. "What, I love red wine."

Oliver remembered when Felicity didn't know about him and he had given her a hard drive to decipher. He had given her the lame excuse that his friend had made a scavenger hunt and the prize was a nice bottle of red wine. She had muttered that she loved red wine.

He looked out the window of the jet when his scotch came and also remembered what had happened on their last trip to Russia. Felicity had seen him and Isabelle together. He hoped she would never have to see that again. Oliver remembered the hurt look on her face.

"Oliver?" Diggle shook him awake. "We're here."

Oliver arose from the chair, still groggy. He walked off the jet with Diggle behind him and Felicity ahead. There was a black car waiting for them. As they climbed in the back seat with Oliver in the middle, Diggle muttered, "For once I don't have to drive."

The hotel they were staying at was extravagant. The lobby had reflective marble floors and golden pillars. There was a large, crystal chandelier that hung in the entrance of the building. As they passed under it, Oliver looked up at the twinkling mass of glass.

After they checked in, they went up to one of the suites. But not the master suite, since Victor Sukov had that room booked. This room was enormous though, and just for three people.

There were two master bedrooms on opposite sides of the room and one smaller bedroom down a hallway. Past the doorway, there was a step down into a living room filled with lavish loveseats and chairs. To the right of that was a bar with a glass case behind it filled with alcohol. On the other side of the living room there was a wooden desk and sitting area, like an office.

"I'll take the smaller bedroom," Felicity offered when Diggle shut the door behind them.

"No," Diggle countered, "I will."

Before anyone could argue, he went to the back bedroom. Oliver looked at Felicity. "I guess that settles it."

She smiled and rolled her shoulders. "I am going to unpack then set up my software to get ready for tomorrow night."

He nodded and walked to his room on the opposite side of the suite. There, he didn't unpack any of his clothes. Instead, he went to doing pushups on the floor. He had built up stress about being in Russia again and all the things that could go wrong the next night. Soon though, a knock came on his door.

Wearing no shirt, he opened his door and saw Felicity standing there. She paused for a moment then shook her head. "Uhh... Digg suggested we go for a drive to see the sights. And go for dinner after. We don't have enough time to see everything, but we thought it was a good idea to drive around."

Oliver smiled slightly. "That sounds nice. It's not everyday you get to go to Russia." Felicity stood there for a moment, smiling, then nodded and walked away.

He went into his bathroom and took a quick shower. He put on a black suit and tie and went out to the living room. Felicity was at the desk with her computers set up. She was wearing a simple red dress that cut off inches above her knees. Her hair was down in curls.

"You look nice," Oliver said, drawing her out of whatever she was doing on the computer.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Then Digg came out of his room, looking uneasy. He wasn't wearing a suit either. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling well."

Felicity got up and walked over to him. She felt his forehead. "Digg, you're burning up." He blinked slowly then stumbled a step back. "You need to lay down," she insisted.

Oliver said, "We can stay with you, if you want."

Digg shook his head. "No, you two should go. I hear Moscow is amazing at night." He then coughed and rubbed his head. "I'm going to bed. You two have fun." He staggered back to his room.

"I hope he feels better," Felicity said with a worried look on her face.

She turned to Oliver. "I geuss it's just us for tonight." He smiled and put a hand on her arm. "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver had told the driver to take them by the best parts of the city. He and Felicity sat in the back of the car, side by side. She looked out her window. He looked at her. She had a large smile across her face. It made him smile that special smile he only had when she was around.

"Do you like it?" he asked her.

She glanced back at him. "The city?" Her eyes were drawn back to the window. "Of course I do; its beautiful." Felcity sat back against her seat and faced him. "You don't look impressed?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "I've been here a few times before."

"Of course, you're Oliver Queen."

"Well, that doesn't mean I get everything I want," he pointed out. He spotted a lit up building they were passing by. "Hey, look there." He scooted closer to her and pointed with his finger.

She turned with him and watched it go by. "Wow, this city is amazing."

Oliver could smell Felicity's perfume. It was sweet, like some sort of flower. He realized how close he was to her, so he returned to his side of the car. The driver took a left and Oliver knew they were heading towards the outskirts of the city.

Speaking to the driver in Russian, he said, "Take us to the best restaurant you know."

"Will we still see more of the city?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, the city is very large, but I noticed we were leaving the main part. And the middle is the best part." He smiled subtly.

She was looking at him, with a smile on her face as well. Something caught her eye behind him, out his window. "What is that?" She crawled over to look out the window.

He didn't look with her, not at first. He was distracted by her body leaning over him, her legs touching his. And her hair was brushing against his shoulder. Only when she peeked back at him, did he look out the window to see what was passing by.

They were driving by Red Square, which held a cathedral and other buildings, all lit up in a spectacular night. The lights reflected off the damp pavement and gave a glowing sensation. People walked about the sqaure, some stopping to marvel at the sight.

"Wow," Felicity breathed.

"This is my favorite part of Moscow," Oliver admitted.

They stared together for a few moments until they passed it, moving back deeper into the city. With the enchanting sight gone, Felicity began to lean back, but she stopped when she noticed how close they were. Her eyes looked at Oliver's then wandered down to his lips. He watched her, not moving a muscle.

The driver announced that they were pulling into the restaurant. Felicity immediately leaned back and ducked her head. Oliver cleared his throat and got out of the car. He took a deep breath then waited for her to join his side.

She walked around the car and made eye contact with him. He smiled, letting her know there was no need for awkwardness. She smiled back and together they walked into the restaurant.

It was busy, but a quick conversation with the hostess in Russian and a little bit of money gave them the best seat in the house. It was upstairs and overlooked the city. They could even see a part of Red Square.

When their food came, Oliver said, "I take it you like Russia."

Felicty again dragged her eyes away from the window. "What? Oh yeah, I love it. Everything is so large and beautiful. We should take trips here more often." Pausing, she crinkled her forehead. "I mean, next time Queen Consalidated needs to check on its Russian partners, count me in. Not like... You and I take a trip...together."

Oliver chuckled, releasing the tension. He knew Felicity felt embarassed when she said things like that, but he didn't mind. In fact, he loved when she said things a funny way, no matter the circumstances. The way she stumbled for words, they way she had to pause to realize what she had just said. It amused him greatly. At times when she was not around, he would find himself missing her little babbles.

"Oliver?" Her voice brought him out of his reverie. "You look worried."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not worried. Are you?"

Her eyes flickered to the side. "I don't think so. Should I be?" His head shook again. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he dismissed.

"Is it the Mirakuru? I know you're worried about Roy and what he might do. But don't give up, we'll find a way to fix this."

Nodding, he said, "I'm not giving up, I just keep thinking about the last time someone was injected, and how bad it ended."

Felicity sighed and looked into his eyes, hers filled with sympathy. "I get that you don't like to talk about the island, but maybe talking about this will help. Ever since we found out about the Mirakuru, you've been on edge. Talking could help."

Oliver leaned forward. "Felicity, I don't like to talk about those things because it brings up bad memories. The things I did, the choices I made, haunt me. And I don't want to focus on the past."

She nodded. "I understand." She looked away, back out at the city.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had heard the distance in her tone. She understood, but she had just tried to connect with him and he had rejected it. That was who Oliver was and he feared he would be that way for the rest of his life. If that was so, it would be a lonely, cold life.

They paid and went back out to the car in silence. Oliver could tell he had hurt Felicity's feelings. They had been having such a great night, and he had ruined it. The ride back to the hotel was tense and quiet.

When they had entered their suite, Digg was no where to be seen. Oliver stopped Felicity as she began to go to her room. He grasped her elbow.

She turned and faced him. Her expression was still distant. "What, Oliver?"

"Hey," he said softly, making her look up at him. "I'm sorry about earlier. I keep things from you because I'm afraid you'll see me differently."

She stopped him. "You don't need to explain things to me, I understand, okay?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, I want to. On the island, Slade was injected with the Mirakuru and he got out of control. He got so dangerous I had to... Put an arrow in him. I killed my friend who had helped me survive on that god forsaken island."

Felicity was silent. She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry." She put a hand on his arm.

His eyes looked into hers. "I regret it, I wish I would have found a way to save him. Now with Roy, I have a chance to make up for it. Not completely, because it won't bring him back, but at least I can help someone else."

She smiled with sad eyes. "That's heroic, Oliver. You regret so much and you think you're still a vigilante, but you're not." He glanced to the side but she turned his face back towards her. "You are a hero, don't forget that."

He smiled and looked down. "Thank you, Felicity."

"Thank you for telling me." The stood in silence for a few moments until she began to turn away. "Goodnight, Oliver."

"Goodnight, Felicity," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver tossed in his bed that night. His dreams plagued him endlessly.

_Felicity was on the island with him. He was with Sara and her, and Dr. Anthony Ivo. He was holding a gun between the two girls. "You have to chose, Oliver."_

_Oliver couldn't move. He was helpless, as helpless as he was the first time this had happened on the island, but instead with Shado. Felicity or Sara. That's what he had to choose._

_Subconciously, he knew his choice. But his legs disobeyed him and lept in front of Sara. "NO!" he screamed as Ivo pointed his gun at Felicity. She closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. Then a bang and a flash happened and she fell to the ground._

_Oliver tried to reach her, tried to hold her body as she died, but he was paralized. Then it felt as if he was falling into a hole. An endless, black pit. Felicity had been shot because of him. Shado had been shot because of him. Everything was his fault._

Oliver awoke in a cold, damp sweat. He was panting uncontrollably. Soon, he realized he was okay. He was in Moscow, with Digg and Felicity. They were alive and safe.

He rolled out of his bed and hopped into the shower, trying to get his mind off his nightmare. When he came out into the living room area of the suite, Digg wasn't anywhere to be seen. Felicity was sitting at the desk again with ehr computers. There was room serivice on the dining table.

"Good morning," she said to him.

He stopped and looked at her for a moment. He frowned as flashes of the dream appeared in his mind again. Blinking, he shook his head. "Good morning."

"Digg hasn't woken up yet. I think he's still sick."

Oliver looked at the food on the table and picked up an appple. "That's not good. We need him for tonight."

"I'm working out a new plan. I think it will be okay if he can't. I will just have to come with and he can man the computers. We only need them to access the cameras, which I can do before we leave."

He looked over at her. "Really?"

She nodded and got up from her chair. "Yes, everything will be fine. We will be able to question Victor Sukov and get the cure for the Mirakuru and save Roy."

"You're remarkable," he stated as she walked over to the table and picked up a banana.

She shrugged but smiled. "Thank you."

Just then Diggle's door opened and he came out into the living room. Felicity rushed over to him and put her hands on his forehead. "You're still warm," she muttered.

Digg plopped down in a chair. "I still feel like it, too." He rubbed his temples then looked up at both of them. "What are we doing about tonight?"

Oliver sat down at the table, across from Digg. "Felicty came up with a solution." He smiled at he with pride as he waited for her to explain.

She joined them at the table. "If you are well enough, you will man the computers. Meanwhile, Oliver and I will be down at the fundraiser. I can set up everything you need so that it will not be hard to navigate."

Digg nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said in his deep voice. "I'm going back to bed. Whatever this is, it makes me very tired." When he arose, he swayed a little before finding his footing. "And dizzy." He made his way back to his room.

Oliver and Felicity continued their breakfasts. Then his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Oliver." It was Thea. She sounded stressed.

"How is everything?" Felicity looked up, hearing the concern in his voice.

A moment passed before she answered. "Things are fine. Mom is fine."

He could sense something was wrong. He backed out from the table and paced to the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just Roy. He is acting so strange. And yesterday, he got angry about a jerk at the club and he punched him. I got there in time, but if I hadn't I don't think he would have stopped."

Oliver pinched his brow. "Thea, be careful around Roy. Just...watch out. I'll be home in a few days, hopefully."

"Thanks, Ollie. Bye."

"Bye." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Felicity asked.

He walked back into the kitchen. "Roy is acting stange, according to Thea. Which means he is losing control. If we don't get that cure tonight, I don't know what's going to happen to him."

She stood from her chair and put a hand on his arm. "Oliver, it's going to be fine. I promise we will get Roy fixed and everything will be fine." He tilted his head to the side, a pondering expression on his face. "What?"

He took in a breath. "You just... always keep me calm, I guess. Thank you."

Smiling up at him, she said, "We're partners, remember."

He chuckled then backed away, worried about the direction of the conversation. His nightmare still pulsed in the backof his mind, halting him from making any decisions. "I'm going to go to the pool, blow off some steam."

Felicity stepped around him, she too distancing herself. "Too bad they don't have a salmon ladder here," she joked. He smiled at her but then averted his eyes. "I should probably get to work on the security, and get everything ready for tonight."

He nodded with his lips drawn in a tight line. He noticed he was rubbing his fingers together again. "I'll see you later," he said then turned back to his room.

In the pool, there was no one else there. Oliver swam laps back and forth. In the foundry when they weren't chasing after criminals, he would be working out and training. And Felicity would be on her computer. This was the same thing, they were just in different places. He wished they were in the same room.

Oliver stopped swimming for a moment and hauled himself out of the pool. He sat with his legs in the water for a moment as he caught his breath. He had been going at it for almost two hours.

If they had been in Starling City, he would be having a conversation with Felicity. It would involve her innapropriate wordings and his small smiles. He was smiling now just thinking about it. He missed her. That was crazy, because she was right upstairs. But he did.

When she had gone to Central City, Oliver had begun to realize how much he needed her. How much he had gotten used to her being there. How much she did for the team. And how much he missed her.

Oliver hopped back in the pool and went back to his laps. He couldn't think like this. If he kept doing it, he might do something stupid. Something that would get Felicity hurt. That's why he couldn't be with people he cared about. They were always in danger.

After a few more hours, Oliver returned to the suite. Felicity hadn't moved; she was still typing away on those computers. When he shut the door behind him, she jumped in her seat.

"You're back," she stated.

"Yep. Has Digg come out?"

"He did for a few minutes, just to check on me. But I made him go back to rest. I don't think that guy knows how to take a break from his job."

"Well, niether do we," he pointed out. "I'm going to get some rest before tonight."

"Okay," she said then looked back at her computers.

Oliver hesitated for a second, rubbing his fingertips together. Then he headed to his room.

_Oliver was still on the island. The situation was different. Shado was dead. Slade was with him. So was Sara. But he was injected with the Mirakuru, not Slade. Ivo had taken Felicity._

_"We have to get her back!" Oliver yelled. They had been in the same spot for a day, debating what to do. _

_"We can't risk that much," Slade argued. _

_Sara stood up. "Oliver, we have to let her go."_

_"NO!" he yelled._

_"Calm down!" Slade yelled._

_Oliver turned toward him. "Don't tell me what to do," he growled._

_Slade pushed him back. "Oliver, you need to keep your head." His accent seeped through his angry words._

_Oliver pushed back, but he was too strong and sent Slade crashing into a rock. _

_"Oliver!" Sara shouted in fear._

_Slade jumped up and tackled Oliver. Slade tried to restrain Oliver. He was still stronger, so he sent his fists flying into Slade's head and body. Soon, Oliver was on top of him, beating Slade senseless._

_"Stop!" Sara shouted again._

_He didn't. Sara ran behind him and tried to pull him off. Oliver turned and picked Sara up by the throat. He couldn't stop as he squeezed her throat. _

_"Oliver... Please," her voice squeaked._

_As she lost consciousness, he dropped her to the ground. He turned away from her with a dark look in his eyes. Then he heard a voice._

_"Oliver..." _

_He turned back. Where Sara had been laying, Felicity was now in her place. Her eyes closed as her last breath escaped her mouth._

_"Felicity?" Oliver rushed over and picked up her body in his arms. "No..." He stroked her cheek softly. "No," he whispered. "No." _

_After her body grew cold, Oliver set her down carefully and arose. It was now dark out. He looked up at the sky with tears in his eyes. He screamed into the night, "NO!" _

_He had killed Felicity. He had killed Felicity. Oliver had killed Felicity. He had done it. He had killed her. Why had he killed her? _

_Collapsing to the dirt, he put his hands on his head. He sobbed into the ground as hard as he could._

"Oliver!" A voice stirred him.

He shot straight up in his bed. His vision cleared and he saw Diggle standing over him with a worried look. Behind him was Felicity, biting her nails. Her eyes were glistening.

Oliver's heart skipped a beat. She was alive. She was okay. Diggle stepped in his view. "Oliver?"

"What happened?"

"You were screaming," he explained.

"Oh..." Oliver shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I scared you two."

"It's okay," Felicity breathed behind Diggle.

"What time is it?" Oliver asked.

"Time to get ready for the auction," Diggle said. He went to the door but paused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Oliver nodded, unable to trust his voice. His body was shaking. He got out of his bed, where his sheets were kicked off. Felicity still stood in the doorway.

She gave him one last look before she shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver dressed in a black suit for the auction. Earlier, he had placed his arrow suit in a safe place inside the ballroom that was to hold the event.

In the main part of the suite, Diggle was now in Felicity's place on her computer. He looked confused. "Having trouble?" Oliver asked.

"I'll figure it out," he growled back as he smashed his fingers on the keyboard.

Just then Felicity walked out of her room. Oliver and Diggle both turned their heads. Oliver saw her and only her. She filled the room with her beauty. He rubbed his fingers together as she approached them.

She wore a long, blue dress that shimmered in the light. One leg was cut mid-thigh. The top was low-cut and strapless. Her hair was again down in curls, but part of it was pinned back to the side of her head. No glasses, just Felicity and her green eyes.

Felicity shot them both a look with appraised eyebrows. "What? Are we doing this or not?"

Oliver cleared his throat and broke his gaze. "Yes, we should be going."

Digg," Felicity said, "are you ready?"

"I think I am."

"Alright. Oliver and I have earpieces just in case." She walked to the door and opened it. When she looked back, Oliver was still standing in his place. "Oliver," she got his attention.

"Coming," he stuttered then quickly followed her out the door.

In the elevator, it was silent until Oliver found his voice. "You look very. . . beautiful tonight," he said softly. Somehow, the words were difficult for him to get out. Like he was nervous.

"Thank you," she said, sounding surprised yet humble. "You look handsome, as always." She paused. "I mean, not that I notice or anything."

"Felicity," he chuckled, "I understand."

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry I always do that. It must be embarrassing for you, especially when I do it in front of other people."

Oliver turned to her and put his hand on her arm. "Do you really think I'm embarrassed of you?"

Looking into his eyes, she said, "You mean you're not?"

He shook his head and frowned. "I love that about you, it's what makes you Felicity."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Thanks, Oliver," she said as the elevator ding went off.

Oliver looked away and straightened his suit jacket. "You ready?" he asked anxiosuly.

Felicity nodded and he offered his arm. She hooked hers through his as they walked through the magnificent lobby to the ballroom. There, two people holding a list were admitting people.

"Don't worry, I changed the names so we can get in," she whispered to him as they entered the line.

"Names?" the Russian woman asked.

"Oliver and Felicity Smith," Felicity said. Oliver gave her a look but waited to be let in.

"What are two young people like yourselves doing in Russia?" the woman asked in a friendly tone.

Oliver noticed that Felicity had froze. She couldn't think of anything to say. So he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned into her. "Honeymoon. Moscow is just beautiful," he said with a large smile.

"Isn't that sweet," the woman said, letting them pass through.

"Honeymoon with Oliver Queen," Felicity muttered with a smile.

"Oh shut up," he whispered back. He still had a smile dripping from his lips.

They went to their table with their names on it and sat down. Everybody else was taking their seats, preparing for dinner. Soon, chefs came out with platters of food and placed them on their table. Then a man got up on the small stage in front of the rows of tables.

"That's Victor Sukov, the wealthy scientist," Felicity whispered.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am very happy to be here tonight," his voice rumbled throughout the large room with a Russian accent. "I'll keep this short and sweet. After this lovely meal that has been prepared by our wonderful chefs, you will be allowed to look about the next ballroom filled with art. And bid money, of course. Enjoy!" He exited with a large applause.

Oliver watched him sit at a large, round table filled with other men. "Those must be his colleagues," he said to Felicity.

"Yeah but his friend he is trading with isn't there. His friend was his partner when they worked in the Mirakuru lab together."

"We have to wait, then."

They dug into their food and kept watch on Sukov's table. But then the woman from earlier got up on stage. She began with a greeting then a few toasts to the sponsors. Then she paused and said, "We have a newlywed couple here this evening. Their sitting in the back there." She pointed to them and everyone applauded.

Oliver smiled uncomfortably and put his arm back around Felicity. She nodded her head to the side and scooted closer to him.

"Let's raise a toast to them and wish them the best of luck!" More applauding. Then it died down and grew silent. "How about a kiss?" The woman smiled widely.

They both laughed awkwardly and tried to shake off the attention, but the entire ballroom was focused on them. Oliver looked over at Felicity. She had a scared and helpless look on her face. He knew he would have to make the move.

So he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her relax against him as she pushed back. He put a hand in her hair and held her closer. Then he remembered they had an audience. He drew away, gasping for breath, trying to look presentable.

"Young love!" the woman laughed and there was one more applause before she exited the stage.

Oliver sat there, trying to regain his breath. He had an odd feeling and his lips tingled. It had ended too quickly, he realized, and he wanted more. Next to him, Felicity wasn't looking at him. She was picking at her nails and biting her lip, trying to hide behind her hair.

Once he had regained his steady heartbeat, he turned to her. "Hey," he whispered. She jumped and continued to avoid eye contact. He put his hand on hers, which was a mistake. His heart sped up again and he lost his train of thought. But when she lifted her eyes to his, he swallowed and spoke. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's fine," she cut in. "I'm fine. I'll be right back, I just. . . need some air." She quickly got up and walked out of the ballroom.

Oliver relaxed back in his seat and took another deep breath. He hoped he hadn't wrecked his relationship with Felicity. So far, they had avoided awkward exchanges such as this one. Their relationship was too important for him to lose, and he should have considered that before kissing her. Even if the kiss was for an undercover mission. Even if the kiss had felt amazing.

She soon returned, with a composed look on her face. "I just saw Victor Sukov and a man go into a back room. It's time."

Oliver was alert at once. "Tell Diggle. I'm going in." He raced out of the ballroom to retrieve his suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Oliver had changed into his suit, he went to a maintenace door and climbed to the roof. There, he pressed his finger to his earpiece and asked Diggle, "What room are they in?"

Diggle's voice crackled back in his ear. "Go to the left side of the roof and climb down. I'll tell you when to stop."

Oliver pulled out an arrow and slammed it into the edge of the roof. Attaching a rope to it, he grappled down the side of the building. The night sky concealed him well.

"Stop," Diggle said. "They're just behind that wall."

Oliver pulled out another arrow and set it to explode. Just before it did, he pushed off the building with his legs. The concrete exploded and created a small hole big enough for Oliver to swing through. He tackled Victor Sukov and held his body in front of his.

"No one move," he growled in a deep voice.

There were two body guards with their guns out. Victor's colleague had his hands up but looked prepared for a fight. His body was encased in shadows, so Oliver was unable to see his face.

"What do you want?" the colleague said.

"What do you know about Mirakuru?" Oliver asked, not relaxing his grip on Sukov.

Victor's colleague took a step forward. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Oliver was about to speak when a bodyguard raised his gun. Oliver spun and dropped Sukov, then dodge the bullets as he tried to stop them. He shot an arrow at one of them but the other one kept shooting. He took cover behind a metal desk and shot another arrow that exploded next to the shooter. All was silent.

He stood up, bow at the ready, and examined the scene. Victor Sukov was on the ground, bleeding. His colleague was no where to be seen. "Diggle, where's Sukov's friend?"

"I see him running down the hallway. It looks like he's headed for the elevators."

Oliver rushed over to Sukov and checked his pulse. "Damn. Sukov is dead." He left him and ran down the hallway. "Digg, what floor is he on now?"

"One below you. Take the elevator."

Once Oliver was on the lower level, he said, "Cut the power on this floor." The lights went off, only a few emergency ones left on. It gave off a green glow to the hallway.

"He went into his room. It's room 524."

Oliver made his way down the hall and found the room. He kicked it open and found a dark room. He pulled out his bow and walked forward. A creak in the wooden floor drew his attention to a corner. The colleague rushed out and attacked Oliver. He released and arrow into the man's arm.

Tackling him to the ground, he held his neck against the floor. "What do you know!" Oliver yelled.

The man tried to roll away, but Oliver kept his grip. "You'll never find that serum!"

"I already have, that's the problem."

The man's eyes widened. "How?"

"It's made it's way to Starling City. Now, tell me how to stop it!"

"I don't know how. It was meant to save the human race."

Oliver paused. Through all the chaos he hadn't recognized the man's voice. "Ivo?"

The man shifted his head as Oliver released his grip. His face moved into the faint light. "Oliver Queen," he breathed.

Oliver arose, but pulled Ivo up with him. "How are you alive?" he growled.

"There are ways of escaping death," he stated vaguely.

Oliver slammed him into the wall. "Tell me about the Mirakuru! I know you know more!"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. The island was a disaster with Slade. We never made a cure, because we thought it would work. There is no cure, Oliver."

"NO!" Oliver protested. "You have to know a way!"

"I don't."

Oliver twitched and snapped, punching Ivo in the face, knocking him unconcious. His body collapsed to the ground. Diggle came in his earpiece. "Oliver, what's happening?"

"I'll explain later. But for tonight, we're done."

He searched the room for something, _anything _that would give him the means of finding a cure. Or finding someone who could make one. Then he heard a crash outside in the hall. He ducked out of the room and raised his bow, pointing down the hall.

A man was running towards him. A big man. Oliver shot an arrow then another but the man dodged them. He tackled Oliver and threw a punch. Oliver reacted quickly and knocked out the man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a body go into Ivo's room.

He shot up and entered the room just as Ivo and the man jumped through the window.

"Dammit," Oliver muttered as he rushed to the window. They had swung down to the street below and climbed into a car. Then they were gone.

Oliver knew there was no finding him, at least not tonight. So he changed back into his suit and tie then returned to the auction downstairs.

Back in the ballroom, he saw Felicity sitting by herself at their table while others were dancing to the jazz band and looking at the art. He smiled when he saw her then walked over.

As soon as she saw him, she stood and touched his arm. "What happened? Diggle said you chased down his colleague but then said you would explain later?"

"Felicity," he said, putting a hand on her waist, "everything is fine. I'll tell you about it later."

She frowned. "What's on your face." Squinting, she rubbed his chin. "Oh, just some blood, classic Oliver Queen." She smiled and rested her fingers on his face.

They gazed at each other for a moment before the woman from the admission line came up to them. They immediately broke eye contact and looked to her.

"Having fun?" she asked them.

"Yes," Oliver said, plastering a smile on his face. He put his arm back around Felicity's waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, these two are for you," she said as a waiter came with champagne on a tray. "Compliments from us." She smiled and left as they took their champagne.

"Too bad I don't like champagne," Felicity said to Oliver, holding her glass.

"Me niether," he admitted. "How about we go back upstairs and order some red wine. I know you love it."

"You remembered that?" she asked, surprised.

He laughed. "Let's go, Felicity."

Back in their room, Diggle had gone to bed. Oliver had called room service for a glass of their finest red wine. Now, they sat at the small bar in their room, pouring the wine into two glasses.

"Tonight was fun, too bad you didn't get a cure," Felicity said.

Shaking his head, Oliver said, "I don't want to talk about business tonight."

"Okay," she smiled and took a sip of her wine. "My God, this is amazing." She took another sip.

Oliver just smiled and watched her. "I'm sorry you had to be there alone while I left. I hope you still had fun," he said.

"Well, someone did ask me to dance, but he was very shady looking. He had a beard and was tall and smelled wierd," she explained.

He chuckled and nodded his head to the side. "Why don't we dance now?" His voice was soft, velvet-like.

She seemed surprised. "Dance?"

Oliver nodded with a smile and went to the T.V. There was a stereo there and he turned it on. Smooth jazz played softly as he walked back over to her sitting in her seat. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

She blushed and smiled down at her feet. He led her out into the open space of the living room. He brought her in close as he placed his hand on her back. His other hand held hers. At first, she seemed like she didn't know what she was doing. Her other hand awkwardly touched his shoulder.

"Felicity?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"What?" Her voice was shaking.

"Don't be nervous. It's just me."

She nodded and her hands tightened on him. Leaning closer, her breath touched his neck and he was now the one with a shaky voice.

"I haven't danced like this in forever."

She laughed nervously. "Nobody's ever danced with me like this."

Oliver noticed how close their bodies had gotten. They were pressed against each other, sharing warmth, sharing air.

They could have danced all night. Until he remembered his nightmares. He couldn't get this close to someone. He pulled away and took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

"I uhh. . . should be getting to bed. We have an early flight home tomorrow."

Felicity looked away. "Right, home." A disappointed look filled her face.

"Goodnight Felicity," Oliver mumbled as he rushed to his room.

Behind his closed door, he took another deep breath. Fear hit him like a brick wall.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Oliver rolled out of bed after a restless night of sleep. Nightmares had plagued him. All about Felicity and the island. The sun was just barely peeking through his windows after he returned from his shower.

He zipped his suitcases closed and went into the main room of the suite. Felicity and Diggle loading her computers when he came out. "Everyone ready?" he asked.

Diggle looked up. "Yeah, just about." Felicity kept looking down as she dragged her things to the door.

Just outside the hotel, their driver was loading their luggage into the car. The ride was silent on the way to the airport. Diggle had sat in the middle, with Oliver and Felicity on opposite sides. Oliver looked straight ahead, Felicity looked out the window.

When they got to the Queen Consalidated private jet, everybody piled in sluggishly. Felicity was the last to board the jet. She gave one last look as Moscow before the door clsoed.

Diggle gave Oliver a look after Felicity had taken a seat seperate from them. When Oliver ignored him, Diggle let it go but felt the tension in the air.

Arriving back in Starling City, Diggle got to drive again and he took Felicity home first. When she left, he asked Oliver, "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Oliver replied curtly.

"Really? Because I could hardly breathe with all that tension on the plane."

"Must have been the air pressure," Oliver muttered.

Digg sighed. "Alright, I get it. You don't want to talk about whatever happened. Just don't let it affect how we work together.

Oliver gave no reply.

When he got home, Thea ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Ollie!"

He let out a surprised breath. "Hey Speedy." Pulling away, he said, "I was only gone for three days."

Thea sighed. "I know, it's just been rough around here. Mom is acting wierd and Roy is avoiding me."

He frowned, but tried not to let his worry show. "How is Roy?"

"We got into a fight a few days ago, he got really angry, then left. I've hardly seen him sicne." Her expression looked sad and tired, too old for a young face.

Oliver put a hand on Thea's arm. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Stop worrying about everyone, all right?" She gave him a smile. "You've got a night club to run," he teased and they both laughed.

That night, Oliver went to the club and into the foundry below. Felicity was there typing away on her computer and Digg was training. They were always there, it seemed, spending their lives helping Oliver Queen, the vigilante.

"Anything happening tongiht?" he asked Felicity.

She didn't look up when she said, "No, but I've been analyzing Roy's blood to try and find a way to reverse what the Mirakuru did. But I'm no scientist."

Oliver took a deep breath then walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Felicity, go home. We've been away for three days. Just go home for tonight and get some rest. Relax." He turned to Digg who was throwing punches at the wooden dummy. "You too Digg. We've all been working too hard."

Diggle walked towards them and nodded. "All right, but you never told us what happened during the auction."

"Nothing happened. I tried to talk to Sukov and his colleague, but Sukov got shot when I pulled out my bow. His colleague escaped. End of story." Oliver's tone was filled with dissappointment.

"Okay, then we keep looking," Digg said.

"Tomorrow," Oliver agreed.

Diggle went upstairs a few minutes later. But Felicity was still typing away at her computer. Oliver went over there cautiously.

"Felicity, go home," he insisted.

Felicity turned in her chair and nodded slowly. Then she got up and grabbed her coat. She threw it on and her ponytail swung around her neck. "Goodnight, Oliver," she mumbled then climbed the stairs.

Oliver shut off the lights, planning on returning home as well, but then he sank to the ground. He leaned back against a pillar and rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Being a vigilante at night and a CEO during the day took its toll.

Then he heard footsteps on the stairs and the lights turned back on. It was Felicity.

"Oh, I thought you left. You know, all the lights turned off," she waved her hands and motioned to the lights. "Anyway, I forgot my phone."

She grabbed it from her desk. Oliver stood up. "Felicity," he said quickly before she ran back upstiars.

Meeting his eyes for the first time all day, she responded with, "Yeah?"

"I. . . I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have left like that." It was difficult for him to control his voice.

Felicity set her phone and coat down. She was wearing her usual clothes: Skirt with a blue blouse and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She took a small step forward. "Oliver, it's fine. I understand."

He shook his head. "No, you don't. And I shouldn't have treated you like that."

After a moment of silence, Felicity spoke again. "I know why you left. I heard you say my name when you were having nightmares." Her eyebrows were drawn up in worry and her hands were rung together.

Oliver's heart skipped a beat. But he didn't say another word. He didn't know what to say.

So Felicity continued. "So I understand why you left me last night. I'm sorry I acted the way I did today. Everybody usually leaves me, but it just hurt more when you did."

Oliver pressed his lips in a tight line and looked behind Felicity. Guilt flooded him. He still didn't know what to say.

She nodded slightly and picked up her things. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Goodbye, Oliver."

She began to walk away. Oliver looked at her as she did. In that moment, he realized what Felicity felt for him. And what he felt for her. What he had always felt for her. He was just realizing it now.

"Felicity," he almost shouted.

She turned back around as he walked towards her. The look on her face was filled with confusion. Oliver came up to her and put his hands on her face. He gazed into her eyes then leaned down and softly kissed her.

At first, Felicity was surprised. Then, as if realizing what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Oliver pulled back for breath then immediately returned to her lips. His hands became more entwined in her hair.

Minutes later, Oliver gathered enough strength to pull away. He brushed his finger across her cheek as she looked up at him.

"That's why I left," he whispered. "I was scared."

Felicity whispered back, "Please don't leave me again."

He smiled slightly. "Trust me, I won't."


End file.
